


Shenanigans On The Skeld

by goresmores



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intersex Character, Light Dom/sub, Medical Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Paganism, Themes of Sexual Exploration, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenobiology, all characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Among Us OCs me, my boyfriend and my friends made. Contains majority smut so far, characters and tags will be added as I write stuff.OC character bios painstakingly formatted for both mobile AND desktopHERE.
Relationships: Agent/Diablo, Eros/Eclipse, Gambit/Agent
Kudos: 30





	1. Eros/Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> i don't ACTUALLY expect anyone to take interest in my OCs or the stories i'm writing about them. this is just for fun and so that way i can share a little of what i get up to between the shit i write for my fandoms. and uh, among us IS a fandom, so... if you happen to be someone who takes an interest, you can comment any requests you have and i'll see about writing them. no guarantees since i have adhd and my motivation is spotty?? but theyd be hella appreciated!! 
> 
> here's a [GROUP PHOTO](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/761297279831113728/765072654721351690/THE_WHOLE_AMONG_ASS_CREW.png) of these stupid sluts that i commissioned from a friend of mine.
> 
> if you're curious, my OCs are white, green, pink and yellow! and i collaborated a little bit on making blue.
> 
> LASTLY, this first chapter is about Maya, a lesbian, having a consensual sexual experience just for the hell of it with Brooks, a bisexual man that she's friends with. if you're lesbian or wlw and that idea makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip to chapter two where Agent & Diablo have hot medical kink monster sex.

Maya had her head back against her pillow, trying to focus on the feeling of Brooks' fingers inside of her. She had to give him credit, he was _really_ good with his fingers. Still, things weren't going quite as well as she had hoped they would…

"Are you just not into this at all?" Brooks had pulled away and he was looking down at her with a slight frown. His blond hair was long and looked soft, and his eyes had that perpetual bedroom look to them. He was a looker, that was for sure.

"No offense dude, but I'm a lesbian for a reason." 

Brooks huffed a little. "It's fine, I have lube." 

"You have lube?!" 

He rolled his eyes, fishing the bottle out from his 'nightstand', which was really just a handle on the wall with a bin intended to store everything they didn't want floating away in zero gravity. "Not everyone makes their _own_ lube, Maya, and we can't all exclusively fuck people who do." 

Maya smirked. "Yeah, pussy is pretty great. Kinda unduhrated."

Brooks shook his head, amused, and dribbled some lube onto her clit, watching intently as it slid towards its intended stop before he snapped the lid shut. He had two fingers back inside her without hesitation and now that she had some real ease to the slides, she could feel herself getting a little bit more into the mood. 

She hummed and let herself push back against his fingers. "Mmm… hey, Brooks."

"Hm?" 

"Ya ever kiss during your little trysts or is it all business with you?"

"Why, you want a kiss?" 

She shrugged as best as she could horizontally, "Couldn't hurt." 

Brooks leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, her eyes falling shut to focus more on the sensation and less on who it was coming from. He had pillowy soft lips like a girl and Maya kissed him harder without the desperate edge. He responded by teasing her bottom lip and shoving his tongue into her mouth to lick and taste and playfully slide against hers. 

He used his thumb to tease at her clit and she jolted, pleasured and sensitive and desperate for just a little bit more pressure. 

She broke the kiss, glowering. "C'mon, why're ya handlin' it like it's a fuckin' glass decoration?"

"Because you're getting what I give you, Maya." And oh, hello, that was a little hot.

Well, it woulda been hotter coming from Selene, but Maya wasn't too interested in being on the _bottom_ with her. Mmmm, Selene. 

She's so fucking pretty, with her long brown hair that goes all the way to her waist, and those big brown eyes peeking out from underneath an awning of thick bangs. Fingers caressed her insides and it was _good_ but it wasn't _enough._

"Look, I appreciate the whole sexy dominant shit as much as the next guy and gal — well, okay," she digressed, "not so much but this is a figuah o’ speech so that's not the point — can't ya get this show on the road, pretty boy?"

Brooks tilted his head, "You think I'm pretty?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Like ya need to get a biggah head about it than ya already have. Shut up and stick it in already. Foreplay's donezo, Champ, let's get to fuckin'!" 

"Jeeze, alright! Are you always this bossy in bed?" 

"Well normally I'm in your position so it doesn't really mattah much, now does it?" 

Brooks tsked and rolled his condom on, lubing up for posterity before pressing the head of his cock to her entrance. 

"It's warm."

"Well, it _does_ take blood flow to be erect. It's kind of like it's blushing. He's shy," Brooks joked.

Maya made a disgusted sound, laughing a little bit, "You're makin' me even dykier sayin' shit like that." 

Brooks pushed in and Maya moaned at the stretch and the slide. He chuckled breathily, "S'alright. It's not like I had a chance anyways, right? It's a one-time deal." 

She nodded, desperate for him to move. "Yeah," she closed her eyes and tried to imagine that Selene was above her, breathing steadying breaths as she waited for Maya to adjust to the girth of the strap-on.

"Ready?" 

"Mm."

"Words, Maya." 

"I'm tryna imagine you're a chick and you know I love ya, Brooksy, baby, but ya got a voice like your balls dropped twice and it's seriously killin' the vibe." 

Brooks burst out laughing, "Damn, alright! Tell me how you really feel!" He pulled out halfway, "Before you mute me, can I just say that you have really cute tiddies?" He cupped them in his hands and teased at her nipples lightly. She was nipping and at the feeling of being touched, she shivered as she broke out in goosebumps. "They're small and perky and these perfect little handfuls." 

She groaned and thrust her hips. "S'nice but can't ya just—" and then Brooks was thrusting forward hard. Maya moaned and panted as he slid out slowly before pounding back in. 

Her hands found his hair as he was pressing a tender kiss to the inside of one of her tits and she ran her fingers through it; running them through the conditioned strands and setting up shop as she gripped. She directed his head to her lips and they kissed again as he kept fucking her. The kiss had silenced his masculine sounds and she was free to imagine that she had her hands buried in Selene's hair, that Selene's tongue was playfully pulling itself out of her reach and making her chase after it for more. 

Ngh, would she be like that? She was fun when she wasn't being a tight ass, but it still seemed like she'd be a practical and straight-forward lover. 

Aw well, might as well have fun with things. 

Brooks was starting to speed up as the pleasure built for both of them and she accidentally clenched down as she reached for her clit to finally give herself the attention she _needed._

"Fuck! Shit, do that again, Maya."

She clenched down again as she used two fingers to get both sides and then she pinched at it just hard enough to feel the spike of pleasure. She rubbed herself through it and at one point let them slide down curiously to where Brooks was thrusting, her lube-slick fingers gently feeling his cock as he slid in and out of her. She dipped her finger into the crease and trailed it back up rubbing at herself some more before she came with a moan that was more breath than voice. 

Brooks fucked her through it and came not long after, his hips stuttering and stilling as he panted open mouthed on her chest, his lips lightly grazing the skin of her tits. 

"Man, you weren't kiddin' about my tits, huh?" She asked, raising her head to look down at him.

Brooks didn't respond, still catching his breath and buried inside of her. She just laid her head back and pet his hair as he got his breathing back to normal. "Tits are fun. They're soft and cute and when they're big enough I can fuck them, which never gets old." He pulled out and rolled over onto the bed, getting the condom off to throw away. 

"I think I'm jealous of that one. Fuckin' 'em with a strap on or a dildo just ain't the same. Get 'em in my face though. Love that shit. I had a fuckbuddy back in flight school who had cans like ya wouldn't believe," she fondled the air to give him an idea of how big her tits were, "'n sometimes when I was havin' it rough she'd let me put my head on 'em like a pillow."

"Ugh, big tits are so good. Helios has D's and I swear I wanna motorboat those puppies." 

Maya turned her head to look at him. "You a Helios kinda guy?"

He turned to look back at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Guess it's just interestin' with twins 'cause ya got two so it's like, how do ya choose? Maybe ya don't." She'd chosen the second Selene had gone off on Gambit for not taking one of their team meetings seriously. She liked her chuzpah. Feisty girls do it better — Maya should know.

"Nah, I like Helios. She's got this bubbly look to her and I think it's kind of hot that she's a stoner and a slacker. Stoners have the best times. Selene's a little… well, she seems like she'd bite your head off if you got in her way." 

Maya sighed dreamily, "Yeah…" 

"Oh? Is that a crush I hear?" Brooks poked her and she slapped his hand away. 

"You didn't hear shit." 

"Alright, fine. My lips are sealed."

"Damn right they are, or I'll bring out a whole can'a New York whoopass on ya."

Brooks put his hands up in a placating gesture. "No need to get violent, we can just have hatesex." 

Maya groaned. "'S too much work to get in the mood." 

"Fair enough." 

After a moment to collect themselves, they got out of bed to start cleaning up.


	2. The Skeld System File 22764-C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diablo and Agent have hot medical kink sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background: it feels cringe even though we all like the idea but biologically speaking, Diablo would be an imposter except he was born of the void, considered a defective runt and dropped off on Earth to be cared for. pink and purple (the actual imposters of our crew) are just infected with alien parasites that increase aggression, which leads to them becoming the imposters. 
> 
> as for inspiration and references for diablo's funky alien junk, check out SteamWhistle69's kinky Among Us art [HERE](https://twitter.com/steamwhistle69/status/1309267282619764736) and [HERE.](https://twitter.com/steamwhistle69/status/1311819921555423233)

“Med Bay File 0006 Log and Audio 2-A. Eval. of Patient BLAP0. Patient seems to be exhibiting signs of emotional distress, tachycardia and febrile response. Patient’s temperature is…” Agent swallowed, his mouth dry but hesitant to form the next words, “42.8 degrees Celsius with a BPM of 497. Normal circumstances dictate that the BLAP0 would be simultaneously experiencing organ failure and heart attack but he seems… uhm, horny.” 

Diablo’s hands were clenching the edges of the examination table and his face was turned away in shame even though he was already wearing his helmet to hide it. 

Agent stopped the recorder and set it down on the table next to his medical tools. “I’m sorry, Diablo, could you spread your legs?”

With a good measure of reluctance, Diablo was opening his legs butterfly style. 

“Feet apart, please.”

He pulled his feet apart and Agent could more easily see the way the bulge in his undersuit was dripping some sort of slick like… well, like a vagina or something.

“Your file doesn’t say anything about being transgender, should I—”

Diablo shook his head. “‘M not. Not—not really anyways. H-here.” He took Agent’s hand and led it to the velcro over the crotch. Agent unlatched it and was met with a vaginal-esque slit, very obviously the source of the slick. 

“This is—” but Diablo shook his head again.

“Just… touch it.”

Tentatively, Agent touched the slit and when nothing happened, his medical curiosity got the best of him. He slid his finger along it, rubbing like he would in any other instance, and suddenly Diablo’s not-vagina was unfolding to reveal two separate halves of an alien vulva. The labia minora had a set of teeth on each side, while smack in the fucking center was a three foot long cock, ribbed all along the length and the corona budding like a flower, with short, sea anemone-esque tendrils wriggling needily around the tip. Below that, though, was a vaginal opening with two tongue-like tentacles falling limply against the examination table and twitching occasionally as Agent stopped to take in everything he was seeing. 

After a pregnant pause, he finally said, “I didn’t learn about this in medical school.” 

Diablo chuckled breathily, “It’s alright. I’m used to it. I’ll just go.” 

He went to get up from the examination table but Agent stopped him, corralling him back up into position looking frantic and worried. "W-Wait! I'm done with my examination. I need to document this for the medical records." 

Diablo gave him a wary look. 

"C'mon, it won't be so bad. I know it's… well, awkward but uhm… were a crew now, y'know? So I have to know how to be able to help you in the future and to be honest your biology is _fascinating._ It'll be a perfunctory non-invasive examination and then you can uhm, do whatever it is that you. Do. When this happens." 

Diablo threw his head back and sighed. "Non-invasive is a bad start." 

Agent flushed and reached for the cock that was wriggling in the air. Before he could make contact, though, it was coiling itself loosely around his wrist. Without much thought, he was running his hand down the length and Diablo was letting out a breathy groan. His muscles tensed and he shivered the slightest bit. 

_Sensitive, but not very vocal._

_That’s_ not a very scientific observation. _Head in the game, Abel._

Once his hand had reached the base of Diablo’s ridiculously lengthy cock, he wrapped his hand around the base. Or, well, what he could of his hand. Diablo was too girthy for just one. Agent freed the other from its grip and wrapped both around the base, testing the up and down glide of his hands. The surface was slick and the glide was easy, Diablo’s legs shaking against the table.

“When your genitals are collapsed, does the vaginal opening secrete enough slickness to wet your phallus for insertion or masturbation?”

Diablo’s head lolled back against the head of the table. “Uh, yeah, something like that.”

He ran his hands up again, straightening the cock out as he went along. It naturally dipped with its own weight as Agent cupped the head with his hands. Diablo was leaking a steady, heavy stream of precome from the tip, which Agent ignored for now. “Do these short tentacle things serve a reproductive purpose?” He ran his finger around the edge and watched as they let themselves be moved around. He traced his finger around the slight dip between where the corona and the glans met. 

The weak moan that Diablo let out in response had Agent twitching in his suit, but he ignored his own interest in favor of continuing his exam.

“Uhm, I—I don’t know? Please… hgn, do that again.” 

His breathy voice had Agent breaking out in goosebumps, but he only nodded and repeated the motion around it. Diablo shook some more and Agent moved on to the tip where his urethral opening was. “I take it copious semen production is common too?”

Diablo gave a feverish nod and let out a surprised gasp when Agent teased at it with his fingers. He smeared the precome around with his thumb and contemplated the informational benefits of licking it off. He narrowed his eyes and then looked up to meet Diablo’s helmet. “Have you ever had a human sexual partner before?”

Diablo nodded. “A few.”

“Hm. And you’ve received oral?”

“Yeah.”

Agent shoved his thumb into his mouth and sucked the precome off, getting a taste for it. Diablo let out a loud groan and shoved his helmet into his hands. “Fuck, you can’t just _do that.”_

Agent gave him a curious look. “Do what?” 

Diablo shook his head. 

“I said it would be non-invasive but… would you consent to further examination of your vulva and vagina?”

“Just say pussy…”

Agent huffed. “Fine, can I take a look at your pussy?”

Diablo laughed feverishly. “Yeah, dude.”

“Sorry, backtracking for a second, you don’t have any issues with nematocysts?”

“Nemo-what?”

“No shocking anyone with your dick?”

“... No.”

“Hm.” His hands left Diablo’s cock so that he could inspect the ribbed sides of his vulva. As he traced fingers down both slick sides, his pussy gushed out a fresh wave of slick and labia minora fluttered threateningly. “Interesting.” Moving on, he used one hand for each of the tentacles that were hanging from his vagina and gripped them gently. He watched in fascination as they gave dual bratty little wriggles in his hands and one tried to wrap itself around his wrist but the length was too short with Agent holding them. “I’m going to put my fingers in now.”

“Mm-mm!” Diablo was frantic, reaching down to push Agent’s hands away just as his pussy clenched and the tentacles writhed. His hips jerked forward and Diablo panted like he was winded as a freckled grey egg was forced out onto the examination table. He went boneless and Agent took the opportunity to inspect the egg.

“Huh.” He reached for a pair of forceps to delicately pick it up and set it aside. “Will that be the only one?” 

Diablo only shrugged and Agent clucked his tongue but figured that a man with a racing heartbeat and a fever wouldn’t be the best for answering questions.

“I’m going to finger you now.” He looked at the opening and held out two of his fingers to get an idea of just how wide the situation down there was before settling on the two. He pressed them inside and Diablo clenched reflexively around him. Agent used his other hand to rest against Diablo’s thigh and soothingly rub up and down as his cock flailed and rubbed itself against his sleeve. 

_God, what even is my job?_

When Diablo relaxed, he pulled them out and pressed back in, feeling around the walls to see if he could find some sort of alien g-spot near the opening. He curled his fingers upward and sure enough, his fingers brushed something more hard and ribbed than soft the way he was accustomed to and he rubbed at it, gauging Diablo’s reaction by the way that he moaned, whimpered and slumped down on the table. He raised his hips desperately and Agent fingered him faster, making sure to brush his g-spot on each stroke. 

He was so wet that he was dripping everywhere—onto himself, the table, and all over Agent’s suit and hands. The back and forth motion of his fingers had started up a steady squelching on each re-entry and the no-so-subtle squish and gush that sounded had Agent rock hard in his suit. 

“Agent…”

“Mhm?” He prompted, fingers deep inside of his patient and crewmate, spread out and rubbing his insides with what was steadily and steadily becoming a less professional sort of abandon. 

“‘M gonna come.”

“Oh!” He flushed, “Go ahead.” Agent used his free hand to take ahold of the end of his cock and with a tentative grip, directed it away from them both as he massaged the inside of Diablo’s pussy until he was blowing his load across the floor and clenching down one finally time, the walls of his vagina undulating as he came. 

It took a moment, but when Diablo finally calmed down, Agent removed his fingers and let go of his cock which was trying to pull itself closer to Diablo. 

Diablo was quiet as he laid there and Agent had to stomp down the urge to grip himself through his suit. 

“D’ya think you’d uhm… be freaked out if I took off my helmet?”

“Is it anything like what’s going on in your pants?”

“Sort of.”

Curious, considering Diablo had seemed to be entirely human before today. “No, I’m curious. Go ahead.”

Diablo pulled off his helmet and tossed it aside. And—oh. That… was not what Agent had expected. 

While his hair was still intact on top of his head, his entire face had morphed into an open mouth of five tentacles and sharp teeth that were dripping drool onto his chest without his helmet there to keep it in. He reached forward to pick Agent up and by the time he was able to gather his wits, he was on his knees in the puddle of Diablo’s slick with his knee between his legs. The slight pressure on his cock had him moaning and he thrust forward for more. 

Overwhelmed, he let his head fall into the crease of Diablo’s neck as he kept rutting, adjusting himself so that he was getting more friction from the soft firmness of his thigh rather than bone. Two of the tentacles from his mouth wrapped around Agent’s head and he shivered as he felt the soft wetness caress his nape before dipping into his suit and letting the dull sharpness of his tentacle teeth scrape his skin teasingly. The other cradled his head, wetting his hair and a third crept up to wrap around his throat. 

“Tighter,” Agent pleaded, and the tentacle wrapped tighter around his throat until there was a firm pressure all around. All at once, he came and went limp against Diablo’s chest, who held him up with strong arms and cradled him close. 

“Sorry,” Diablo apologized, his voice raspy. “I’m not much of a bottom.”

Agent hummed, content. “Thats’okay. ‘M not much of a top.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

Agent buried his face closer in Diablo’s neck. “You’re just saying that.” 

Diablo pulled him away, his tentacles limp in a way that was disturbingly able to translate his disgruntled response. He didn’t say anything, though. 

“Fine, alright. Thank you for the compliment to my skills.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Agent rolled his eyes but smiled. “Now stop holding me like Simba. You’re making me feel tiny and I don’t like it.”

Diablo flustered. “Sorry.” He set Agent aside so that his feet were on the floor again. 

Agent grabbed a rag from one of the drawers and wet it with water before handing it over. “Here. So you can clean up.”

“Thanks.” 

“Of course. Also, uhm. Sorry for the way everything went, but I appreciate you letting me examine you and well, y’know… get you off. I’ll let you clean up alone, though.”

“You don’t have to apologize. It was great! I think I found a new kink, actually, but—” his mouth tentacles wriggled and he covered them with a hand. “Just, uh, thank you. I’ll clean up so that way you don’t have a mess.”

Agent shook his hands, “You don’t have to do that! It’s my medbay!”

“But I’m the janitor. It’s my job.”

Agent narrowed his eyes stubbornly. “Then let me know when you’re done cleaning yourself up so I can help. We both helped make the mess, after all.” 

Diablo got up on shaky legs. “Sure, that works.”

“Good.” Agent made his way over to the door and closed it behind him.


	3. Gamberoni and Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent and Gambit have a little bit of a thing going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context: gambit is one of the imposters, he's demisexual but a dumb idiot asshole and doesn't wanna admit he has feelings and epsilon has ADHD. the idea is that agent/gambit is an unhealthy thing that happens aboard the ship and eventually gambit is ejected with agent/epsilon as the endgame

“Maya I can’t keep… feeling like this but I don’t know what to do.”

Agent leaned against the wall near the open doorway and listened in, despite his conscience saying he should just leave already instead of eavesdropping like this. 

“Eps, I know Gambit ain’t the best guy and I can’t blame ya for bein’ concerned but ya gotta just… try to ignore it, hon.”

“But it’s _hard._ I know I should, I mean, I _want_ to, but I can’t! He’s like, my best friend! And they’re not even dating but it’s like they might as well be to him and Gambit just—!” Something hit the table and Agent flinched before slumping his shoulders, continuing to listen. “I can’t tell if he realizes what’s going on…? 

“Do you mean with Gambit or with you?”

“Honestly…? Both? Gambit more than anything but…” Epsilon sighed and Agent pulled away from the wall. He had a feeling he _really_ wasn’t going to like whatever came next.

They just didn’t get it, that’s all. Sure Gambit is… rough around the edges, but he’s a good guy! Sure, he’s been kind of… different lately but he’s still the same Gambit with a soft spot. They’re friends! And Agent _likes_ him. He can’t help who he likes, even if everyone else seems to have a problem with him. It’s not unreasonable to assume that they’re the ones at fault for not giving him a proper chance to prove himself, right?

Right. Yeah. Obviously. Of course.

Because if not, then Agent is wrong and he’s stupid for having the feelings he does and he can’t accept that.

Agent made his way down to the cafeteria to get something to drink from the drink machine, but it was just his luck that Gambit was smoking at the table in the back corner. He waved, and Gambit raised his hand in reply before Agent was choosing a drink and getting it out of the drop slot.

He dropped down into the seat across from Gambit. 

“Elias…”

_“Gambit.”_

_“Elias.”_

“Tch. What?” He rolled his eyes and took a lengthy drag.

He hesitated. “Do you… think I’m stupid?”

“I think everyone is stupid.”

Abel stabbed the draw into his almond milk and pouted as he shoved the straw between his lips. “Okay, edgy. I’m being serious.”

Elias tapped the end of the cigarette against the ash tray and propped his face up in his hand. “What, book-wise or common sense?”

Abel knew he was booksmart. You can’t really become a doctor unless you are, or at least good at picking up on and retaining practical knowledge. “Common sense.”

In response, he got a shrug. “You’re not the stupidest person I’ve met. I mean, that Epsilon chick has issues on top of issues.” 

“Hey, we’re friends,” he insisted sternly.

“And that means _I_ have to like her?”

Abel twisted the straw around in the hole. “Well, no, but…”

“Then don’t preach to me about saying nice shit about people I don’t like. She’s scatterbrained and stupid. She only speaks English and she can’t even do that half the time. Plus she can’t remember worth shit.”

“I think it’s charming?”

“I think it’s retarded.”

Abel cringed and had to hold himself back from squeezing the box in his hands too hard. Otherwise he’d shoot milk all over the table. “I wish you wouldn’t—” Ah, and here came the regret. That sinking feeling that maybe everyone is right and Abel really is stupid for how he feels.

“Oh, right. Stupid. She’s stupid.”

“Yeah…” Was it too little too late?

It was quiet between them and when Elias was practically down to the filter, he put out the cigarette butt and went to stand. 

“Wait! Elias, do you—” he needs reassurance. He needs to know he’s not stupid, that he’s not investing so much into something hopeless, that he’s… something. At least something. _Anything._ “Do you think there’s a chance you’ll ever, y’know,”

Elias glared down at him from the massive gap in height with Abel only barely trying to stand and Elias at his full height. “What? You wanna fuck?”

Abel flushed. “Well,” and Elias walked the short distance around the corner of the table to his side, grabbing his wrist and forcing Abel to get up in order to keep up with him. “Wait, where are we going?”

“We’re doing this in your room.”

“But the cafeteria was empty, so—?”

Elias smirked back at him. “And be somewhere that just anyone could walk in?”

“W-Well I guess when you put it like that…”

“Exactly.”

Thankfully the distance between the cafeteria and Abel’s room wasn’t that far and before long, Elias was punching his personal code into the keypad by the door. It slid open and he pushed Abel in before him, following after and letting the door close swiftly behind him. 

“Get on the bed.”

“One of us could stand?”

Elias frowned. “That’s too much work.”

Confused, Abel got onto the bed and Elias joined him after he kicked off his slides. Once he was settled, he pulled Abel over by his hips and into his lap. “Elias!”

But his friend was turning his head towards himself and pulling Agent into a kiss. And all things considered it was… sweet, actually. It wasn’t a conversation but it was reassurance in its own way and Abel tried to turn his body so he could face him. In his head, chest-to-chest, kissing, his arms wrapped around Elias’ neck, his legs straddling his lap and their groins pressed together. Physical comfort, reassurance through sexual intimacy.

Instead, though, Elias held him in place by his upper arms and kept kissing him. This was the first time he’d ever used tongue and it was wrecking Abel in a way he didn’t expect. When Elias pulled away, he had to hold back a whimper, which he succeeded in until he felt his tongue on his neck. He licked and kissed and then nipped once he got higher up. Abel’s hips twitched as he grew hard in his pants and he could feel Elias smirk against his neck.

He didn’t say anything, but a hand was moving down his waist and over the crease of his upper thigh before dipping between his legs and caressing the bulge in his pants. “Oh God.”

This was _hot._

His other hand came around quickly to help Elias unbutton his pants and then his hand was dipping past the waistline of his briefs. Big, warm hands wrapped around his dick and pulled him out, leaving Abel shuddering as the cold air of the room chilled the heated skin of his cock.

“Fuck. Get the lotion.”

Abel nodded breathlessly and got it off his nightstand—not even bothering to hide the fact that he jerks off when he’s in the safety of his own room. No one’s ever here to judge him, except, well, Elias is now. But Elias has his hand wrapped around Abel’s dick, so it’s not like _he_ can talk shit about it. 

He pumped it into Elias’ open palm and he watched in rapt attention as he spread it out over his hands. One they were slicked up well enough, he was taking ahold of Abel again—this time with both hands—and spreading the lotion down the length of his cock. And without further hesitation, he was jerking him off in earnest. 

Abel leaned back against him, cussing at the quick pace Elias picked up without much preamble or foreplay. He pulled his t-shirt up by the hems and leaned his head back. “Touch my nipples? Please.” His please was breathier than he’d have liked but two fingers rested over his nipple and when Elias pinched at it, the leftover lotion from his fingers made them slip. They slid over the skin and met at the top, the pressure strange but not unpleasant and Abel’s hips jerked up into the firm grip of Elias’ hand. 

He panted and his head hung forward, his eyes closed as the tightness in his balls grew and his stomach fluttered with the anticipation of orgasming. Elias sucked at the section between his neck and shoulder, pinched the other side as the skin of his inner forearm brushed against Abel’s left nipple and then he was shooting over his ~~lover~~ — ~~partner~~ — no, _friend’s_ hand.

Elias let go of his dick and reached for the end of Abel’s shirt so he could pull it over his head. He wiped haphazardly at his stomach and then tossed the shirt on the floor before he manhandled Abel onto his back. 

“Better?”

Abel hummed, head still floating with the post-orgasmic oxytocin and the follow-up dopamine. 

“Good. Go to sleep. We’re taking off tomorrow and headed for HQ so we have a metric fuckton of maintenance to do since we’ve been gone for a month.” He headed for the door and left without so much as a goodbye.

As he laid there, alone, still partially covered in his own jizz with his dick sticking out of his pants, the crash came hard. Tears welled up in his eyes and Abel felt full-body disgust engulf him.

He got out of bed on wobbly legs and shed his clothing, wiping himself off better and redressing as comfortably as he could. He was crying as he pulled his hoodie on over his head and he almost didn’t have it in him to try and put on shorts but a fresh wave of self-hatred spurred him into pulling them up. He felt uncomfortable but desperate to fix it. 

He wanted to crawl into bed and cry himself to sleep but the blanket was slightly a mess from where Elias had sat down and revulsion flooded him all at once. He shook his head and turned around, making a pathetic, tear-filled journey as he navigated the halls and made his way to Trixie’s room. 

Abel knocked and Trixie yelled, “Come in~!”

He punched in the code and squeezed inside as soon as the door slid open; too impatient to wait for it to open enough for him to fit in normally.

“Oh! Agent!” She was sitting on her bed with her scrapbook in her lap, but as soon as she saw the state he was in, she was setting it aside. “Oh, Agent… Do you want to talk about it?” She cupped his face and wiped away his tears, but he shook his head.

“I can’t be alone right now. I just want to go to sleep.”

“Oh course, sweetie. You can sleep in here tonight. Go ahead and get in bed. I have to get my amazonite for you.” 

He ignored the way those words made him think of Elias yet again and crawled in under the covers. 

Trixie came back over to him, her jade necklace swaying with the motion and put the necklace on him. “I know you’re all sciency and don’t believe in crystals but it makes me feel better knowing I’m doing everything I can.”

“No… I appreciate it.” The weight of the amazonite against his chest was comforting. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Everyone needs a friend, especially when they fall on hard times.” She laid back with him and closed her eyes. “Close your eyes.” 

He obeyed and prepared himself for her ritual breathing help. “Breathe in…” he inhaled and held for ten seconds, give or take. “Breathe out.” And so it went for a few minutes. “Good boy… keep going.” Her voice was low and soothing and he couldn’t help the way the sound of her infectious, tinkling little laugh echoed in his mind. Trixie left such an otherworldly impression sometimes. It helped to ground him because he knew that all of the earth and love she spent so much time harnessing was an extension of her. 

He felt her roll over beside him and her fingers were running through his hair. She kissed his forehead as she brushed back the black and white strands with her fingers and he felt a numb tear slide down his cheek. 

“I wish more people were like you.”

He smiled as she laughed, though the happiness behind it was dulled in the seriousness of the atmosphere. Her slight giggle was like listening to a fairy experience joy. “It takes a certain kind of person to be me, but I’m very happy I can help.” Both hands pushed his hair back again and this time she cupped his head in her hands. It was nice, no matter how awkward the angle was. 

“Do you want to hold Her Majesty?”

“Please…” He was embarrassed, but he really did love that stupid tiedye bear.

Trixie placed it on his stomach and Abel held it close. “I’ll draw some sigils on your hands. You just let yourself fall asleep and if you need me to say anything, just say the word. M’kay?”

“Yeah…” Already he was relaxed. 

As the soft tip of a marker made its way in a practiced line across his hand, he felt himself start to sink into unconsciousness. 

A line.

A curve.

A curve.

Curls and swirls and precise loops.

Her thumb brushed his finger gently. Comfortingly. It was like his pinkie had a friend; just the smallest part of him loved in one of the simplest ways and he felt his scope of her love and appreciation for him as a large scale. It helped mend the void in his chest, even if just a little bit, and he fell asleep under her tender approach to comfort.


End file.
